cppookiefanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The editing Lily and London
I ran up the top of a black building, so tall that clouds touched its peak. Ignoring the protective bars, I jumped over them and flew under the blue dome, flying freely with no effort what so ever. "Wake up!" I turned around, wondering where that voice was coming from. A bird perhaps? But birds can't talk. Wait is this a drea--- "Wake up Lily!" I snapped out of my dream and gazed at Mumu's warm gaze. "Finally! You are awake." "Mumu" I whispered "Why did woo wake mwe up?" "Don't you know what today is Lily?" Suddenly, a little quote repeated in my head. "Of course not sweetie. I was just really worried about both of you. I regretted disowning London the day I left her. I am so sorry Lily and London. Let's just forget all of this ever happened. Also, tomorrow is your birthday Lily. I can't believe you are turning one!" "It wis mwy birday" I whispered, staring excitedly into Mumu's warm blue eyes. "That is right Lily! After you eat breakfast, you can open your presents! Then, you can eat cake and play with your toys!" "Presents!" I blurted out with out thinking, and hobbled to the living room on my lame flipper. "Wait!" Mumu yelled and raced after me. "You have to eat breakfast first!" Oh yeah. Breakfast. I hate breakfast. You know why? I am never hungry in the morning. Mumu makes me shove food down my throat, even when I say I am full. I hate it. Mumu proceeded to shove pancakes down my throat, and when I felt like my belly was about to explode into a bloody and fatty mess, she still continued to feed me. Well, it is not so bad because after I blow up, I can open my presents! Woo-hoo for me! When the pancakes were picked clean, Mumu lifted me out of my high chair and allowed me to walk on my own. I rushed to the living room, where Mumu was sitting matter-of-factually on a coffee couch. "Dan" Mumu called "Get the girls into the living room so they can watch Lily open her gifts!" ''Gifts? I don't see any gifts. ''Looking around cautiously, all I spotted was our TV, the couchs, a rug, and a pile of boxes with Elmo on them. Wait, are those the gifts? Reading my mind, as soon as Angela and London waddled into the living room, she handed me one of the boxes. "Open it Lily" whispered Angela. I carefully tore the wrapping paper off, making sure it was reusable. "Lily, it does not have to be perfect" snorted London. "OTAY OTAY!" I shouted, and quickly tore the wrapping paper off of the bag. Wait, could it be? Staring at the box, my eyes rested on a shimmering diamond Elmo. "WAY!!" I squealed "Bank woo Mumu!" The rest of my presents was an Eddy Teddy plush, a toy train, red long-johns, little rainbow monkey socks (from Angela), a Bunny Barn DVD, and a Magic Wand, which was from London. This was the best day of my life. After playing with my toys with Angela for several hours, the cake was done. Wait, it was not just an ordinary cake. It was an ELMO CAKE. I know I said this, like, a billion times, but this was indeed the best day ever. Mumu then placed a little stick-like thing on the top of Elmo's little orange nose, and then lit it with a match. Then, everyone began to sing. For ME. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Lily. Happy birthday to you!" "Blow out the candle Lily" whispered Dudu. Candle? Whats a candle? "Blow out the fire, Lily" I did as he told, and took a deep breath, and blew out the fire. Everyone cheered, and Dudu took out a butcher knife and started cutting up the cake. He even cake me the first, and biggest slice. After Mumu tucked me in goodnight, I started to think about what a fun birthday I had today. I just could not wait another day. Chapter 1111: 1 down, two to go. Lily's point of view: (Friday) "WELP MWE!" Angela squealed as the black river tossed her back and forth. "I WILL SWAVE WOO!" I yowled, jumping in the water. With a jolt, I realized I couldn't swim. ''But I must save Angela. I can't let her die this way. ''The river tossed me back and forth, its black waves rushing into my mouth. The fast current pushed me underwater, pinning me to the ground until I was unable to escape its muddy waves. My chest grew tight as I struggled to heave myself off of the floor, hoping to snatch a breath or two, and save Angela. After a few mortifying moments, I realized their was no use struggling, because it will just take more of my remaining breath away. ''There is no use saving Angela any more. She must be dead by now. ''I let myself collapse on the sandy floor and let my thoughts sink into darkness. I woke up with a jolt. ''Thank god! It was just a dream. ''Still panting from my nightmare, I pulled on my blanket, and let my body sink into sleep again. ''Wooshh. ''I turned my light on. ''Why won't the sounds of the waves go away? Whatever, I better get to sleep. I am planning to play outside with Angela, and I need my energy if I want to enjoy myself. ''Ever since Bella and Drake went to college, I have been trying to spend as much time as possible with my siblings. With a sigh, I let myself sink into the wonderful, peaceful beauty of sleep. "Are woo weady?" "Are woo weady?" "Are woo weady?" "Are woo weady?" "YES ANGELA, I AM WEADY! MOW SHUT UP AND LWET MWE SWEEP!" As soon as I said those awful words, I regretted them. "I am swo sworry Angela!" I replied, trying to heal the painful frown on her beak. "Wets pway outside" I suggested, trying to change the subject as soon as penguinly possible. "Otay!" She replied cheerfully, her frown instantly turning into that smile that pookies make when a rare mumu is about to adopt her. I hobbled outside with Angela and tried to reach the garage dial, trying to get the chalk. "Angela? Can you gwive mwe a wift?" I asked kindly. "Mo way! Woo are bwigger than mwe!" Noticing the size of Angela compared to me, I was surprised of how tall I was getting. I was taller than Angela already, and she is a year older than me! "Swo... Are woo gwoing two answer or what?" Angela asked. "Otay" I replied unemotionally. I let Angela climb onto my back, and she was surprisingly light, since she lost all of that weight. I let her enter the code to get the garage door open, and when it was done, I hobbled right in to grab the yellow beach pail filled with different color chalk. I started to draw a flower on the driveway, but I was interrupted by the mewling of my neighbor's kitty. Aww. How adorable. "KITTY!!" Angela screeched, and started to run into the road, with a car heading straight at her. "ANGELA, NO!" Prologue Mist rolled in the sky as two spirits leaped across the cold, endless valley of Penguin Headquarters. "Is she here?" asked one of the spirits. "Yes. She arrived one second ago, and by the moment her birth shell was broken, her power arose" replied the other, pausing to take a breath. "She shall learn her responsibilities once one of her loved ones are in danger." "Which one? She will love a lot of penguins in her life time. When shall she discover it?" "You'll see. It won't be long. Only about a year, once her sister Angela is in grave danger." "Ah. I see. What species of her power shall she discover first, once Angela puts her life at risk?" "Are you an idiot? Have patience. Sometimes, things are better when even we don't know what decision she will make. Let her make her own choices, her destiny is chosen by herself. Though she may be special, we can't control her forever." Chapter 14: The Discovery Lily's point of view: (Friday) I watched in horror as the car moved closer and closer to Angela. ''If only I can save her... Run fast. Run as fast... As a cheetah. ''Time seemed to stop. The car stopped. Angela stopped. Everything stopped. Everything, except me. ''Run as fast... As a cheetah. As a cheetah. Cheetah. Cheetah. Cheetah. ''I suddenly dropped on four flippers, my hands rounding and fading into a golden color. ''Whats happening? I hope this is a dream, but it seems so real. ''My short body stretched, until pain gripped and red mist boiled in my eyes. The pain stopped, and energy flowed through me until I felt like I could run a marathon. Dropping on all fours, I ran, faster than I have ever ran before. My crippled leg didn't matter. All that mattered was saving Angela. I leaped forward and grabbed the top of Angela's shirt with my cat-like teeth and dragged her away from the car just as it raced ahead, dust blowing in my face. Angela coughed and turned around, her eyes widening in fear as she looked in my eyes. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" She screamed, running away in the sight of my face. I blinked. ''Why? ''Is this a realistic dream or something, because... Wait. I looked down at my paws. My PAWS. ''How? Am I a... Cheetah? ''I blinked again in confusion. ''I must see my face, because there must be some reason Angela got so worked up when she saw me. ''I tried standing up to walk into the iggy, but I fell back down, almost as if I was newborn again. ''No. This can't be. I can't be. ''I gazed up at a robin flying dumbly. ''Wings, beak, oh what am I doing now? Pretending I am newborn, AGAIN? '' My paws lift up uncontrollably, feathers replacing their glossy glow. ''No. ''I shook my head, trying to wake up from my dream, but I didn't. ''Am I hallucinating or something, because I can't be turning into a ROBIN now. I just want to be normal! ''I gazed up at the sky, hoping for some sort of exclamation for this weirdness. ''What on earth am I going to do?? ''